1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses having bill validators, such as safes, vending machines, and video game machines.
2. Background Art
A bill validator is an electro-mechanical device that processes bills. Typically, bills are inserted into the validator, processed, and delivered to a cassette or other item in a storage area of a safe or other item. In the past, the cassette and validator were located behind a security door. To access either item, the door must be unlocked.
The bills inputted into the validator may include dirt, grease, tape, and any variety of other particulate debris. The electro-mechanical nature of the validator and the debris carried by the bills renders it susceptible to malfunction. Typically, periodic servicing of the validator is needed to clean out such debris and/or to replace malfunctioning components. This servicing, however, can only be carried out if the security door is unlocked because the door must be opened to access to the validator.
The security of the items stored in the storage area is compromised each time the safe is unlocked. Owners of the items stored in the safe, therefore, desire the safe to remain locked at all times.